1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunable fiber laser light source, which generates monochromatic light to periodically scan an emission wavelength thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a light source of an analyzer for analyzing an object to be measured by irradiating the object with light, a light source of a wide bandwidth is used. In spectral analysis, there is widely used a method of projecting light of a wide bandwidth to an object to be measured, spatially decomposing reflection light or transmission light of the projected light to wavelength components by a grating or the like, Fourier-transforming the wavelength components to frequency components by an interferometer, and making an analysis. As a light source used in such a method, for example, a white light source, an ASE light source using an erbium doped fiber (EDF), or the like is used. In such spectral analysis, however, the intensity and density of the light from the light source with respect to the wavelength is low, and those of light which is used in spectral analysis is also low. Consequently, the light source has a drawback such that even if Fourier transformation is performed, a light signal cannot be detected due to noise, and it is difficult to carry out the analysis.
Another method uses, as the light source of the analyzer, a tunable light source for emitting light of a single spectrum of high power density which is changed in a desired bandwidth. The light source emits a strong single spectrum light beam to an object to be measured while changing the wavelength of the light beam, so that the light beam passes through the object or reflection light of the light beam is directly received by a light detecting element. In the method, the intensity and density of the optical output with respect to the wavelength of the light source is high, so that the level of detected light and a S/N ratio are sufficiently high and sufficiently high measurement precision can be realized.
Conventional tunable light source includes an external cavity-type laser and fiber ring laser. The external cavity-type laser uses a gain medium such as a semiconductor laser. An external cavity is formed between one of end faces of the semiconductor laser and an external mirror, and a tunable filter formed by a grating or the like is provided in the external resonator, thereby changing the oscillation wavelength. In such a manner, a light source of the tunable type is obtained. In the external resonator-type laser light source, the length of the external resonator is relatively short as 50 mm, and the longitudinal mode interval is wide as 30 GHz. Therefore, when the wavelength of the tunable filter is simply changed, the output becomes unstable between the longitudinal modes. For example, between modes, discontinuous mode hopping occurs, or oscillation occurs in a multimode. Therefore, in order to vary the wavelength continuously in a single mode and to, moreover, make the output stable, the length of the external cavity has to be controlled finely by using such devices as a piezo-element and a complicated control is necessary. The control accompanies a mechanical operation and is performed by making the wavelength and the length of the external cavity synchronous. Consequently, the method has a drawback that it is difficult to change the wavelength at high speed.
YAMASHITA ET AL., IEEE JOURNAL ON SELECTED TOPICS IN QUANTUM ELECTRONICS, VOL. 7, NO. 1 JANUARY/FEBRUARY 2001, PP 41˜43 shows another conventional tunable light source of a ring laser using an erbium doped fiber. The tunable light source is obtained by using the erbium doped fiber (EDF) and a fiber amplifier for exciting the erbium doped fiber as a gain medium, providing a bandpass filter of a tunable type in the optical fiber loop, and changing the wavelength of the bandpass filter. In this case, the length of a resonator of the optical fiber loop can be set to be long such as 30 m, so that the interval between longitudinal mode can be narrowed. Consequently, without changing the length of the resonator, the influence of mode hopping can be eliminated. Thus, although it is, strictly, not single mode oscillation but only by changing the wavelength to be selected of the bandpass filter, virtually continuously wavelength change can be achieved.
When a tunable light source is used as a light source for the analyzer, it is necessary to change a wavelength at high speed and to narrow a width of an oscillation spectrum. Therefore, a corresponding characteristic is demanded for a bandpass filter. In the optical coherent tomography (OCT), for example, when the high-speed wavelength scanning can be utilized, a dynamic analysis can be performed to a high-speed image processing, bloodstream observation, variation of an oxygen saturation concentration, and the like, wherein such an analyzer is desired. However, a tunable laser light source capable of performing the high-speed scanning in such a manner as to follow an image display frame rate has not been available so far.
In the conventional filter techniques, however, it is difficult to obtain both high-speed wavelength sweep and a high Q value at the same time. For example, a tunable filter using an acoustooptic effect has a drawback such that, due to an insufficient suppression ratio at wavelengths other than the transmission wavelength, stable oscillation cannot be performed. In the case of forming a Fabry-Perot etalon by using a piezo-element as a bandpass filter, the wavelength sweep speed is as low as a few Hz or less and the case has a problem of hysteresis. In the case of using a grating for the bandpass filter, there are drawbacks such that adjustment of the optical axis is difficult and the cost is high. Further, in the case of using an optical interference filter as the bandpass filter, there are drawbacks such that when light is passed through the filter only once, the Q value of the filter is low and the spectrum cannot be narrowed so much.